Rubbing Off On You!
by MycroftsAngelEyes
Summary: "Oh God! He's rubbing off on you!" I'm bored okay... just read it  is meant to sound grumpy and authoritive but ends up yawning . Enjoy :P


**Okay; I got bored, wanted to write a one-shot but I didn't want to use my story plan for it so this is what I came up with... do forgive me if I've gone OOC with the characters but I'm sleepy and I'm in need of something to wake me up... nicotine patches :P **

**Enjoy **

**Kaseykc**

**Summary: "Oh God! He's rubbing off on you!"**

**..**

**Rubbing Off On You**

It had been near enough three in the morning when Lestrade had called Sherlock up and informed him of another body that everyone figured was the victim of the latest serial killer to be loose in London. John had just began to doze off after another night of ordering Sherlock to stop blowing things up in the sitting room whilst he was trying to sleep, when Sherlock bounced into his room, turned on the light and declared that they had to go out.

When he'd asked where and why the only response from Sherlock had been a single look and John had said, "right... new case..." as he climbed out of bed, pushed Sherlock out the room, closed the door and began to get changed into suitable clothing for a three A.M dash around London city.

They'd arrived at the crime scene at three-thirty, in a taxi ironically enough, and had been met by Donovan who had been her usual snippy self; John had figured that she hadn't forgiven Anderson since Sherlock had happily announced that the guy was currently seeing another floozy from another department. Lestrade had been up on the second floor of the flats along with Anderson who looked at Sherlock with a thunderous glare; but the worlds only consulting detective had resolutely ignored him as he'd looked around the crime scene before focusing in on the body.

Three minutes in and he'd already got a fair amount of information for Lestrade to use; i.e. serial adulterer, unhappy marriage, middle-class family, well-paid and a couple of other things that when he explained them you could see. Well, Watson could but he'd been with Sherlock and probably understood what he was getting at quicker and better than Lestrade or Donovan, or Anderson, ever could.

"How did you get all of that from a ring?" Lestrade asked in absolute disbelief; he hadn't seen anything beyond a wedding ring. How unsurprising for an idiot. Well, no-one ever accused Lestrade of being a genius did they now?

Sherlock sighed dramatically and with a theatrical wave of his hand he began to answer; his response already fully-formed and he had a couple of subtle insults in mind too, when Watson answered for him.

"It's obvious really. He guessed the age of the ring from the amount of dirt on it; the fact that she's a serial adulterer from the fact that it's clean on the inside which is only because she removed it so often. She's relatively well-off guessing from the coat and the jewellery; I mean, I've never seen a homeless person dressed out like this. Also, the fact that the marriage is pretty violent is kind of a giveaway since she's recently had a cast on her left forearm; you can see where the cast was, see where the skin is paler where it hasn't had as much sun as the rest," John looked up from where he was crouched beside the body and stared at the shocked look on Lestrade's face, which including an open-mouth from surprise, and Sherlock's somewhat surprised and intrigued gaze.

Lestrade looked from Watson to Sherlock and back to Watson, still gaping like a fish, before he said, "Oh God! He's rubbing off on you!"

Sherlock's gaze took on a slightly amused tinge as Watson shrugged and looked back at the body; feeling self-conscious from the constant staring from Sherlock. He wasn't a fan of being stared at by a man who was reportedly a sociopath; though he was actually more worried about Sherlock questioning him about how he'd figured everything out instead of being dead by next week. He doubted Sherlock would kill him... well, sort of.

"Right!" Sherlock suddenly declared making Lestrade jump and Watson's gaze snap onto him, "well! We've seen this body, I want to see the other one!" he turned abruptly and swept out of the room calling behind him, "come on John!"

Watson sighed and looked up at Lestrade who was staring after Sherlock, who was now hurrying down the stairs two steps at a time. Standing up John pulled off the latex gloves he was wearing and stuffed them in the plastic waste bag outside the room as he looked at Lestrade and said, "h and technically; he didn't get all of that from just the wedding ring."

Lestrade looked at him frowning in confusion for a moment and John decided to add as he too took off down the stairs, "but it sure helped!"

**..**

**FIN**

**I happen to find this funny and stuff... but excuse my brain because it's hardwired to be weird; hence the humour. :P**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!  
Kaseykc**


End file.
